Deadly Grace
by HornTippedHalo
Summary: This is about Katsa and Po having a child and what the child would be like.  Sorry, I have bad summary skills.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I got really bored on my summer vacation one day and I decided "Hey, write something!" so I did. This is what I came up with. I know the summary sucked, but I couldn't think of a short version of what I have written and what I have planned without giving it away. Anyway, It's about if Katsa and Po had a baby. It starts a little, a year give or take, before the birth.**

**I don't really know if I'm going to post the whole fanfiction that I have planned. Just depends. :D **

**Disclamer: I do not own Graceling. **

Katsa's POV

We hadn't meant to get pregnant. We were fighting when Po realized it. It was nearly dark; I swung my fist into Po's shoulder. He swung to punch me in the stomach; I knew what he intended to do and directed my body away from me. He stopped just short of my hip.

"No more fighting tonight." He said looking deep in thought.

_Po, is everything alright?_

"Yes, yes." He said as he walked back to our campsite. The goose I caught was simmering, I sat a on a tree root and watched the fire.

_Po, what is wrong?_

He looked at me for a moment and then said quietly, "Are you sure it was seabane you've been eating?"

"Of course! Raffin gave it to me." I was shocked by the allegation," Except for the amount I had when we found a patch while traveling…" I was frightened on where this was headed.

He looked up at me scared, "Are you positive?" I nodded, "When we get to the next city or village I want us to find the mid-wife to answer some questions." He looked grave.

_Po, do you think I am pregnant? _

His unseeing eyes met mine and I knew that he did not think, but knew that I was pregnant.

I couldn't be pregnant! I took seabane! Thoughts whorled threw my mind...

We arrived in the town before dust a week later. Po and I had barley talked; we were both trapped in our own minds to think about talking! I am pregnant! I was going against everything I had wanted in life! I don't want children! My children would despise me! What child wanted the "Lady Killer" as a mother!

And what if the child is graced! Then Randa would want the child! And I would not let them have her!

My mind stopped- _What makes you think it is a girl?_ I asked myself, placing my hand on my belly.

Could it be that I loved her already? I slowed my horse, Po did also. Could Po love our daughter already? I looked at him; knowing he heard me. He eyes showed that he was guilty as I was. How could I love something I didn't know?

"My lady, I am pleased to tell you that you are pregnant." The mid-wife said happily. I wanted to punch the lady right there. Po put a hand on my shoulder to calm me.

"I can't be pregnant! I took seabane!" I said holding up the purple flower; the woman chuckled.

"I have seen this plant before; it is not the plant that prevents women from bearing a child." She walked to her cabinet and pulled out a jar. Within the jar was a small purple flower that looked similar to the ones I was holding. The jar purple flowers had darker peddles and shorter leaves than the ones I were holding.

Po took the flowers from my hand and threw them in the waste basket.

"Congratulations." the midwife whispered and walked into another room.

I laid on the bed after arriving at the inn in silence. Staring at the ceiling I wondered what I should do. Po lay on the bed beside me and laid his hand on mine which was on my belly.

"I think you will be a wonderful mother." He whispered. I shook my head; tears falling freely, "we could give her to a family that can't bear a child." He replied to my tears. I just wanted her to be happy and live a good life with good parents. "She will have good parents. I'll make sure of it." I sat there a moment. "We could go to Lienid for you to have the child; if she was graced then she will have a free life. My mother could watch over her from afar, my brothers too; if you wanted them to." I couldn't disagree it was a good way to give her a happy life.

I placed my hand on his cheek, "We will travel to Lienid for the birth, and do as you have said." I closed my eyes and lay there until I made myself fall asleep.

Po had been more careful with me, I wasn't allowed to practice fighting with him anymore, we got rid of the "seabane" I picked, and we never rode past dark or before light. Even more, I had to eat every time we stopped for the horses.

We were sitting before the sun shone in the sky eating bread, cheese and berries.

"I hope she isn't graced." I said before I could stop myself, Po looked at me.

"As do I." he said, "But if she is graced then I hope it is something that is useless to the King, but it is something she can be happy with."

"Yes." I whispered, "I wish that also."

We arrived at the ships, I had a lump forming on my belly. She was there, moving and forming with me.

It was many mornings on the ship that I awoke with sickness. I never had sea sickness before so I assumed it was the child within me.

When the ship docked in Lienid, I had to keep a robe around me. It was very obvious that I was bearing a child; the crew of the ship had started to wonder, Po told me.

We rode to Po's castle as quickly as Po allowed me to go.

I was sitting at the table, nibbling at bread when the Queen arrived. She let herself in and I stood to greet her.

"No, no, no. You needn't rise for a visit. I just wanted to be the first to see you when I heard you arrived." She walked to me and kissed me on the forehead. "Where's Po?" she asked sitting next to me.

"I haven't a clue," I said, "but he should be on his way here." I smiled, as if on cue, Po decided to walk through the door.

"Hello Mother." He said while giving her a hug and kissing her cheeks. He pulled up a chair next to her. "Mother, I have a favor to ask of you." He looked down at his hands.

"Yes. Anything. I only ask to what it is for." She said, strongly.

Po moved to my side, and helped me stand. I removed the robe and showed her what lie underneath. I was wearing baggy clothing, but there was a clear view of my belly. Her eyes were wide for a moment and then were filled with happiness as she jumped out of her chair and rained kisses and hugs of congratulation on the both of us. When she settled down she was so joyous that she couldn't sit still.

"The favor we have to ask of you is that you watch over the child when Katsa and I can't." He said quietly. The queen calmed, and became sad.

"Can I assume that you are not keeping the child?" she asked, I nodded my head.

"I will do it anyway. My only condition is that she needs to stay in Lienid, so that I can visit her when I wish to do so." She said forcefully.

"That is what we had planned. I wanted to have her here in Lienid so that if she may be graced then she will be free." I said, branching on the verge of tears.

"She will be greatly loved." Po said to me. Tears now fell down my face freely.

"Come. You need your rest, I doubt that a ship cabin is a good place for a pregnant woman." Po's mother said as she rose. She took my elbow and led me to the bedroom so that I may rest.

I slept comfortably knowing that my daughter will be loved.

**Soooo, how did I do? **

**Please send feedback via reviews... :D **

**Please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE tell me if I get some of the information about the books wrong. I haven't read Fire yet, so if there is something I have messed up on please tell me and I will try and fix it. **

**Thank you for reading! :D :D :D :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that it took a little while to get this chapter out... I was busy... Okay, I'm lying. I was lazy... :D **

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! :D**

Katsa's Pov

We stayed hidden from the public eye. Po's brothers informed us of the outside world, there were rumors about that I was pregnant; I'm assuming they started with the sailors we road with. I felt as though I was being laughed at. For so long I was known for not wanting children or a husband, now I have a child with Po. No, Po and I didn't marry, but sometimes it felt like we were.

Po and I often were at the beach, I loved the waves on the shore and the way the sun looked on the water when it was setting.

Po's family knows about the child, as does Raffin, but they are very quiet about it and do not help the rumors. Raffin sends us letters and little packages of medicines that will help with the child and birthing process; he tells us he wants to see the baby when she is born, and that I must visit. The letters make me smile because I can always see him leaned over his little table writing it.

I'm not looking forward to the birth. I wonder if it will be painful, but I can deal with pain. Po believes in me also.

When the day arrives, Po is instructed to stay out side the room while his mother and five mid-wives stay to help me. When the labor starts, I wished he was there.

**Po's POV**

I wanted so much to stay with Katsa, she looked frightened. I could sense everything in the room. Katsa went into labor, I felt my mother brushing her forehead with a cool cloth.

She called my name in her mind often, I don't know if she meant to or if she was mumbling my name for comfort.

Hours later, there was screaming from the room and I knew Katsa was giving birth to our daughter. I placed my hands on both sides of the door frame and my head on the door. It became harder and harder to just wait here. The screaming stopped. I was ready to burst threw the door when my mother opened the door with a little bundle in her arms.

"It's a girl." She said handing her to me. I looked at the little human in my arms, she was so beautiful. She had Katsa's features, but she looked up at me with grey eyes.

"She has your eyes from before they changed." my mother said, I smiled at her. Looking back at my daughter I kissed her forehead.

A mid-wife walked up to us, "My lord, my lady, she is ready to be seen." she said.

Katsa was laying on the bed, I had never seen her so tired. I sat on the bed beside her and watched her and my daughter while the mid-wives cleaned and left.

"I'm going to be in the next room if you need me." my mother said to me, she looked at Katsa, "You did great today." she kissed Katsa's forehead and left.

Katsa sat up as much as she could, "Would you like to hold her now?" I asked her gently, she shook her head quickly; tears falling down her face. "You should hold her."

"I don't want to hurt when she has to live with another family." she said hoarsely.

"It will hurt her if you don't." I said holding the child out to her. She took her, looked at her and smiled.

"She is so beautiful." she whispered, "Ashen. Ashen is so beautiful." she looked up at me with a smile.

"That is the perfect name." I said referring to my aunt that we had saw murdered by King Leck while protecting her daughter, Bitterblue.

"I want her to be as brave as Queen Ashen had been." she replyed looking back at our daughter.

I kissed her sweetly. I moved to the other side of the bed so that I could lay with her while she got her sleep.

Katsa laid Ashen between us and we both watched her.

I was half asleep when Katsa woke me up. "I don't want to give her up. I don't care what people say about me. I want to watch her grow up and I want to teach her to fight and defend herself. I won't let her go." she said, greatly defencive.

I touched her cheek, "I don't want to give her up either, but are you sure that you don't want to give her up?" Tears fell down her face.

"Yes." her voice cracked.

"She will be loved greatly with us also." I said, I felt her fall asleep happily.

**Katsa's POV**

I woke when Po got off the bed. The sun was rising and I remembered our daughter.

"Don't worry, Wildcat. She is just getting changed." Po said from the changing table, "Stay where you are, we are done." he brought Ashen to me.

She looked up at me and I got still and tense.

"Katsa, what's wrong?" Po asked alarmed.

"She has a blue eye as blue as mine and a gold eye as gold as yours." I managed to croak.

**Please Review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I posted two chapters in one day... This is the first time I have ever done that. :D **

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Katsa's POV**

Ashen is two months old and loved by everyone. The King adores her; Po's mother made it clear that Ashen would not be some tool to him once her grace was reveled. He makes an appoint to see her everyday.

When Ashen was three months old we got a letter from Raffin saying that he wished to see us and Ashen. We replied saying that we would visit soon.

We waited until she was five months to travel. There were still rumors going around about our pregnancy, but they had quieted. We traveled in slight disguise. We didn't let people see our faces or our child. If a friend of the counsel asked we said that I did bear a child, but we don't go into further details. We did not release the child's name if someone noticed that I had one under my coat.

While on a horse, I tied a piece of leather around me so that it would cradle her while I rode. I didn't travel fast for it would shake her too much.

We arrived in Middluns when Ashen was seven and a half months. She was beginning to sit up and move around. We arrived in Randa City in secret. Bann met us on the outside of the city at a hour before dawn and helped us thought the city without being seen. We arrived at Raffin's workroom through the secret tunnels.

"Kat! Po!" Raffin said as he embraced us. He looked down at the little bundle sleeping in my arms, "and you must be little Ashen." he took her from my arms. She wiggled, woke up and looked at him.

"Wow, she has beautiful eyes." He looked at Po and I, "A little piece of both of you." Bouncing her gently, "She will be like you, Katsa." he said laughing.

_I hope not._ I thought to myself.

"Sit, Sit." Raffin said, motioning to the chairs around. He sat behind his desk with Ashen.

"We are thinking about taking her to Leck City so that we can ask Queen Bitterblue if she would be her godmother. As you would be her godfather." Po said, after a moment of pause.

"I would be honored." Raffin said looking down at her.

We talked about everything we had seen and what Ashen was like. She eventually fell asleep in his arms.

We were getting up to leave the room when Po tensed, "Randa is on his way." We stood there for a moment.

"Go in to the room where your grandfather stayed." Raffin said to Po, and we went as quickly as we could.

When the King walked into the room beyond the door we knew.

"Raffin, I knew I would find you in this room with your herbs." You could feel the distaste in his voice, a tone I was acquainted with. "Tomorrow there is going to be some important people here and you need to be there-" He stopped when Ashen started crying. I sat on the bed and tried to quiet her. The door opened to Randa standing there.

"The rumors are true, I take it." He said, no emotion in his voice, he looked at me and then to Ashen, "She will be like her mother." He spat and left the workroom.

The way he said it strikes fear in me.

Ashen enjoys traveling around as much as we do. By the time she is three she wants to pack her own bags and ride her own horse. I'm teaching her how to defend herself and Po is teaching her how to find things like shelter in the wilderness.

We have many theories about what Ashen's grace is. She loves to care for animals and plants, so she may have an animal one; or she is a good swimmer so swimming. There are so a many things she is good at, but nothing that sticks out as a grace.

**Po's POV**

Ashen's gift started to show when she was three.

Katsa was out catching something for dinner, a toad was hopping by Ashen. She jumped up and ran to me.

"Father, get rid of it!" She screamed, I laughed.

"It's not going to hurt you. It's just a lonely toad." I said smiling. I picked it up, "See?" I said. She reached out to touch it.

She touched it and it croaked. She screamed pulling back her hand back. The toad started jerking and spitting up foam. I felt the toad die. I looked at my daughter, she started crying.

"I didn't mean to." She said quietly.

Katsa and I talked and agreed that it could have been a sickness that the frog had, but if it wasn't our daughter had a death grace.

"I'm sorry!" I heard my daughter say, she was standing near a tree holding a little bird. She didn't know I was there.

The bird was dying quickly, she started crying like she could feel it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She kissed its little head and laid it's lifeless body down at the base of the tree.

"Ashen." I said stepping out so she could see me, I held out my hand to my five year old. She took it silently.

That night, Katsa and I talked to our daughter about trying to control her grace. We knew she had a death grace and couldn't control it. If she got angry she could kill someone.

**Katsa's POV**

We couldn't help her, we didn't know the way her grace worked. We just laid her to be and went to bed ourselves. When we awoke there was a little eagle on her pillow.

"Ashen. Wake up sweetie." I said shaking her gently. She sat up and looked down at her pillow and smiled at the little bird that awoke with her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm glad it worked." She said to him.

"What did you do Ashen?" I asked her breathlessly.

"I didn't mean to, the mama bird pecked me when I went to the nest so I touched one while I was angry and it fell out of the nest. I got down and picked it up. I felt so bad, I just wanted it to live. I took everything in me and directed it into him. I thought it didn't work so I kissed him and laid his body at the tree so his bird family to give him a funeral. " she said sleepily, "But I guess it did work because he's here."

"There isn't anything there. It's like it's dead." Po said looking at me.

It took awhile for it to sink in, but my daughter had a life and death grace.

**Please tell me if you think this chapter is stupid. In a way, I think it's stupid, but I remember writing and rewriting this chapter so that it would make a little since. **

**Please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in... I don't know how long, but it has been awhile. I have been busy reading... :D **

**Thank you alllll for reviewing! :D **

**I forgot a time lapse thingy in the last chapter; that is why I said she was three and then five. Oops. Thank you Ash for pointing that out. Lol. **

**If anything is wrong please please pleaaassseee tell me. I wrote these chapters one or two months ago and so I don't know if I messed up. :D Plus, the only other person who has read the chapters before it was posted was my dad and he hasn't even read the books, sooo he can't tell me if I messed up something. :D **

**Okay, I'll let you read it now. :D **

**Ashen's POV (She is seventeen years old. )**

I have grown up in private. I don't have many friends outside of my family; well, I don't have any friends outside my family. I live in the mountains between Monsea and Sunder, in a little house my father used for shelter.

My mother has opened her fighting school for girls. She often travels from kingdom to kingdom for her classes so I don't get to see her often. She opened the school when I was twelve, I was her first successful student, and top student.

When I do travel no one knows that I am the daughter of Lady Katsa and Prince Greening. My parents think it's safer if people think that their child was given up for adoption or died; whatever the people think is what they let them think. I often wonder what life would had been like if the kingdoms had known about me. Then I think there is someone out there that one of my parents may have hurt and they could come after me to hurt my parents, and I'm grateful that they kept quiet about me.

My grace is a difficult thing. I can kill and give life to the dead with a touch. I have killed animals trying to master my grace. It scares me to see what I can do to a living thing.

When my parents found out about my grace they were frightened, but they helped me control it.

When I first learned about my life grace I had killed a baby eagle, poor thing. I had poured my living energy to the lifeless thing and it lived. It has stayed with me for all these years. It has no heartbeat or breath, but it lives. Something that bewilders my parents and I.

I believe that the bird and I share a life. When I am sick, he is sick; when I sleep, he sleeps. So when I die, I believe, he will die also.

My father is in Lienid with my mother. She decided to take her school to Lienid and my father went with her to visit his family. I was asked to go with them, but I asked them to send word to me when they had arrived safely and I would follow soon after. It would be suspitious of three graced to be traveling together, but people were used to my father and mother traveling together.

They agreed because I can protect myself. If they match me fighting then my grace would help me. My grace is something I wish not to use when I am in a fight.

I was sitting by the fire when there was a knock on my door. I took my bird to the window so that he could look around for danger; if there was danger then he would start squawking.

I waited a moment for the alarm, there was none. I walked and opened the door. There was two travel guides standing with three horses. They looked similar. Both had brownish red hair and grey eyes. They were father and son.

"Hello, can I help you?" I asked from the doorway. They looked shocked to see me; I know what I looked to them. A young girl with Lienid features and one gold and blue eye. I have my mothers features, but they look Lienid. I have my long brown hair in a bun on my head and my clothes are baggy with patches.

"Yes, we are looking for a Lady Ashen. Do you know where she lives? We were only told to seek the house on the mountains. We saw the smoke from your fire and came for directions." the oldest said around his nerves.

He was frightened, It made me laugh. I held out my hand,"Hello, I'm Lady Ashen. Just call me Ashen." I had to smile, they looked relieved and then scared.

I opened my door for them, "May I ask who sent you?" I asked, I already knew who sent them, but I needed to make sure.

"Lady Katsa, my lady." Said the oldest again while sitting down at the table. I frowned and shook my head, I hated my title. I wished people would just call me Ashen. Both took in their surroundings.

"Okay. Would you like something to eat or drink?" I asked them, they both shook their heads. I shrugged.

"We were given the orders to escort you back to Lienid." the youngest talked for the first time. I nodded.

"What are your names?" I asked them.

"My name is Faer, and this is my son Daran."The eldest said.

"Nice to meet you." I said taking my seat by the fire. I whistled once; there was a squawk in reply. The bird flew to my shoulder. "This my eagle. Call him what you like, no name has ever stuck. I call him Eagle." I petted his head with my finger.

I saw the youngest, Daran, remove his hand from his dagger. I laughed, "I'm sorry he startled you. He is my grace. I knew you were wondering." I said looking at the both of them.

"It's okay, My lady." Faer said, "We would not ask you of your grace." he said looking at his son.

"Relax, you are too tense. I will not hurt you, nor will the bird." I said walking to the kitchen part of the house. I grabbed some preserved meats and cheeses placed them on the table with wine and bread. "Eat. I know it takes a lot to travel to these parts. I have done it. Eat." I said.

I walked back to my chair and watched the fire.

"You have a assortment of weapons, my lady." Daran observed.

"Yes, I was taught by Lady Katsa herself." I replied without looking away from the fire. "When do you want to set out for Lienid?"

"Whenever my lady wants." Faer replied.

"Please, stop calling me that." I said looking at him, "Its just Ashen, and we can leave tomorrow at noon." I said smiling. "That will give you time to rest and get ready." I said getting up and walking outside.

**Okay, I know I'm annoying by asking this, buutttt _Did I mess anything up?_**

**If I did will you please tell me?**

**As I always ask, Will you review? :D **

**If you have any questions about the chapters just PM me or Review. **

**Okay, bye. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! What's up? :D Ugh, has anyone Else's summer ended? T.T Mine has! It's soo sad! Plus, it is hot! 104 is the hottest I have seen it in my state. I think. Well I don't watch the news sooo that is the hottest I know of. D: **

**I should start updating atleast once every week or so because usually when I finish a chapter I post it.**

**Well, I can't remember what to say so I'll shut up and let you read!**

**P.S Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**P.P.S I don't own Graceling! **

**P.P.P.S I'm sorry it's short! I'll try to make the other chapters longer! :D**

**Ashen's POV**

I packed my things. I grabbed two daggers from the wall and stuffed them carefully in my boots, and slung a bow across my back with a handful of arrows. I wouldn't need anymore weapons. I wrapped some food in cloth and packed them in a saddlebag.

When we were mounted and ready to go I set the bird off to watch from above, and we were off.

A hour before nightfall we stopped for the night. We set up camp.

Faer went out to hunt for supper.

"So, you must be something special." Daran says, "What are you to Lady Katsa?" he spat her name.

"I'm her top student. I got a letter months ago saying that she may need my help with teaching girls to fight in her school. I agreed to help her, I have never traveled on my own so she said she would send someone to help me threw the kingdoms to where ever she is at." I said calmly, "Why are you here? You don't seem like the person who would do something for someone he hates." I said, meeting his gaze fiercely.

"My father. He is elderly, as you can see, and he doesn't need to be traveling alone." He shrugged. I nodded. He looked at me, "Have you ever heard anything about the child Lady Katsa and Prince Greening kept secret?"

He's talking about me, l thought to myself. "Yes, I have heard many rumors; abortion, adoption, still birth, that it's hidden in Muddluns, living as a private prince or princess in Lienid, and that they never had a child." I looked at him, "I have never asked her. It would be disrespectful."I smiled, "They have always seemed like really good people to me. I know Lady Katsa has done wrong before, but she is trying to make amends." He snorted, like it was a joke.

"What?" I asked looking at him.

"I just don't think they are good people." he said shrugging.

"Why?"

He leaned forward, "Because I am from Muddluns. When my father refused to sell part of his farm land to him he sent Lady Katsa. She broke my father's arm and then took the most of the land. I had to farm what land we had left because my father couldn't. We lost all of our workers so I had to get out and farm. When we lost most of our money and crops we couldn't pay the bank so they took the land; leaving us our house.I had to work two jobs to pay for food and shelter for my family. When my father was well again he tried to get a job, but there was none available. He heard about travel guides making a lot, he took it. He has been traveling these parts for more than ten years." He sat back against a tree.

"Well if you both hate Lady Katsa then why take this job?" I asked out of curiosity.

"My father forgave her. 'It's all in the past.' he tells me. I don't forgive her, like I said, I am here for my father." He said angrily, "Plus, she offered us triple the amount for your safe arrival." he said smiling.

We sat in silence until Faer returns with two rabbits. He told me of a stream he ran across while hunting, he sent me to wash.

I laid in the cool water and thought about the things that Daran told me. I knew my mother did things she wasn't proud of. She didn't want me to end up like that. I haven't meant to hurt anything or anyone.

Daran seems to hate my mother and father with a passion, I thought to myself, I wonder what he would think if he knew I was their daughter. I shook my head and went underwater.

When I came back up I gasped with the cold. I crawled out of the stream, dried and put my clothes back on. I walked back to the camp and dried my hair near the fire. Daran left to wash when I arrived.

I pulled a comb threw my hair, something my mother would laugh at, while watching the fire. When Daran got back, we ate in silence.

Once I got warm I whistled for my Eagle and curled up in my blankets.

I fell asleep listening to the cracking of the fire.

**How did I do this time? Huh? Huh? Huh? :D **

**Will you please review? Pwease? With sugar on top with ice cream in the middle?**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! **

**Oh and before I forget. If you have and Idea or criticism on how I should go or how I should change the story please tell me. I always need ideas! **

**Thanks again for reading!**

**(I went back to re-read the chapter and I reized that spell-check didn't save so... It should be saved now. :D Sorry.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I just wanted to thank allllll of you reviewers, favorite-rs and alerters! I'm really happy that y'all like this fanfic! **

**So, what's up? How's things? **

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated... :( I am in some crazy classes (Like *cough cough* Anatomy/Physiology and Pre-AP English 2) and I might not be able to update really often... maybe more in a few weeks to a month... yeah... maybe... I'm going to try... **

**I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short... :D **

**By the way... while I wasn't updating I read and finished Fire! I love it! Can't wait for the next one either! **

**P.S- This is the last chapter that I wrote this summer so I'll get to writing... actually after I get finished posing this chapy I think I will start writing chapter 7... so...yeah...**

**P.S.S I do not own Graceling! :(**

**P.S.S.S Thank you to the reviews that told me to add more detail, and I'm sorry, I wrote these chapters out of boredom and at most times around two in the morning, I reread this chapter and noticed a big lack in details that needed to be added. I will try to add more and be more descriptive. I may rewrite this chapter because of lack of detail. :D I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**P.S.S.S.S I'll let you read now.**

**Ashen's POV**

I noticed a pattern to the hunting, Faer always hunted. Daran said that his father was elderly, but he never asked to hunt.

"Why don't you ever hunt?" I asked Daran one night after his father set out.

"I never learned how." He said while trying to spark a flame for the fire.

"Why?" I asked before I could help it.

"Because I had to learn other jobs to make money and never had a opportunity. When my friends were learning to hunt I was learning how to bake, sew and write." He said with an angry glint.

"I could teach you." I offered. He looked at me, "What?" I asked.

"You can hunt?" He asked, I nodded. He shook his head mumbling.

"What?" I asked, I was getting angry.

"I don't think you can." He said laughing softly.

"Well then, If you want to learn how to hunt I will teach you." I said, quietly. I wasn't going to be insulted.

"You should take the opportunity." Faer said stepping out of the woods two birds. "If she says that she can hunt and she is willing to teach you then you should be willing to learn." he said to his son.

"Then its settled. We will hunt tomorrow night." I said crossing my arms.

"It will be nice to rest while you both hunt. I could also use the quiet." he said laughing.

Daran mumbled something about us teaming up on him, I laughed.

~*~(TIME LAPSE THINGY)

"Why did you leave your bird?" Daran asked me. We had just set out for the hunting lesson. We had set out two hours before dark so that he could learn.

"I left him because he will scare away all of the animals." I said quietly. I took steps gently; trying to be as quiet as I could. "You need to be quiet," I told him as he stepped on another branch and caused birds to fly. "If you were an animal you wouldn't be expecting anyone if there wasn't any noise, but if you heard a noise then you would run because the noise means danger." I whispered to him. He nodded.

We walked for a few more minutes. In between two trees there was a rabbit. I pointed to it, he nodded.

He pulled an arrow and aimed. I whispered words of encouragement and told him to aim higher or lower. When he was ready, he let go. He narrowly missed the animal. I smiled at him thought. Sticking out of the grass there was the arrow; the arrow was in the spot where the rabbit was standing.

"That's good. You barley missed." I smiled an patted him on the back.

We hear running water minutes from the rabbit, when we arrive there are ducks on the shore. We both aim, because if he misses then I can catch dinner. We release the arrow at the same time.

~*~(TIME LAPSE THINGY)

We arrive back at the camp with two ducks slung over his shoulder.

"You did good, boy. Or did the lady catch them?" Faer asks.

"He caught one and I caught one." I said smiling.

"She is a good teacher." Daran said quietly smiling.

"Great seas!" I exclaimed. Both men jumped up looking for danger.

"What?" Faer says.

"That is the first time I have seen him smile out of happiness." I said laughing. Faer joined in on my laughter, Daran on the other hand looked a little pink on the cheeks before he turned around to gut the ducks.

We made a habit of the hunting lessons, and when Daran had learned all I could teach then it was us hunting together.

I learned a lot about him during our hunting sessions. He had two close friends, both of whom he missed. He had three sisters that were younger than him, they stayed with his mother when he and his father were out. He loved nature. He knew how to make a sword, but not how to use it. I offer to introduce him to Lady Katsa and she could teach him how to fight, but he refused. He didn't really like my mother or my father. He wishes to meet their child to see if they really had a child or if it was a joke.

I find myself wanting to tell him that I am my mothers daughter, but that would put me and my parents in danger.

He asks me of my grace, but I don't go into detail. It would be hard to explain that I am death's partner.

I wonder if he would except me if he knew of my lineage and my grace...

**Anything you hate?**

**Anything you like? **

**Anything I need to change? **

**Anything I need to add? **

**Please feel free to post a comment or PM me and ask me questions or tell me your ideas on something I should add... I don't want it to be dull or boring :D**

**Well, as always please review! **

**Okay... bye... :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Waz up? **

**I posted chapter 6 and wrote this last night! **

**I just figured that since I didn't post for a long time and I wrote this that I would go ahead and post this chapter...**

**Did that make any since... Probably not. **

**Anyway! On to the chapter!**

**Ashen's POV**

I was grateful when we arrived at a village because I knew in the village was an inn and in that inn there was a soft bed calling my name. Oh, yes I couldn't wait! The closest thing that resembled a bed while traveling was the soft shaded grass that I would use as a cushion.

When we get to the inn Daren and I took the horses to the stables and Fare went inside to pay for our rooms and our meals. I got a room to my self, and the men shared. I didn't mind it much.

Over the few weeks that we have been traveling, Daran and I have become... close I guess you could say. He is my closest friend that I have outside of family. Which means a lot to me.

Supper was pork roast, potatoes, carrots and cornbread. Which was better than charred animal with stale bread, any day! I sat there watching people coming in and out of the door.

I heard my bird squawk and looked at Daran. Fear momentarily coursed threw my veins, _Oh, shit. What if they shot him down!_I thought to myself, people were looking around wondering where the sound came from. I whistled slightly, the winged being flew threw the window and onto my awaiting arm. People stared at me like they just realized I was sitting there.

I heard mumbles from the people when someone cleared their, I think it was Fare, throat. _Damn graceling_, _I wish they didn't serve her kind_, _the world would be a lot safer with out them_, All of which I had heard before and then some. I smiled though, what is more a kick in the ass then smiling and pretending it didn't even bother me. Even though it did.

_Just a little poke and you can show them that you are not to be trifled with,_a dark side of my mind whispered. I shut it up and shoved it deep in a cupboard of my mind and set on fire.

I went to my room not much longer after that. I stripped and got into a tub of boiling hot water. I sighed as I sunk in. Nothing like having a hot bath before bed. I loved nature, but those cold, spring water baths didn't work for me.

I finally got out when the sun had set and the water was lukewarm. I sat in front of the fire and worked my fingers and brush threw my hair. Without my hair in its usual bun it goes down to the small of my back.

There was a knock at my door and I went to answer it. It was Daran.

"Hello, do you mind if I come in?" he asked, I opened the door wider to let him in.

"Anything wrong?" I asked sitting on my bed.

He shook his head, "No, my father just fell asleep and I wasn't tired yet and I wondered if you were awake so I came here." He stood awkwardly by the door; I noticed it was in my night clothes. Something I didn't put on while we were traveling.

"Oh. Chill out. It's just my night clothes. A old shirt and some larger pants." I said laughing. "So, sit down," I patted the end of my bed. "How do you like hunting?" I asked him after he got settled on the bed. He smiled.

"I don't feel as useless." he smiled.

I looked him in the eyes, "You were never useless." I said softly. He blushed. The eagle pecked at the window and it opened, he flew and curled up on my pillow.

"I swear that is the weirdest bird I have ever seen." He said laughing. I laughed and agreed. "What do you do in your spare time?" he asked me.

I smiled, "I sing. I dance. I act like a fool. I have fun." I said smiling. He asked me to sing. "No!" I said laughing.

"If you won't sing," He said standing up, he held out his hand for me, "Then dance with me." I blushed and took his hand.

We walked to an empty part of my room, I put one hand on his shoulder and one in his hand. I smiled sweetly as he began a simple dance. We took it slow for awhile. Slowly we begun a waltz. We danced to music of silence, but in my heart we danced to every song in the land.

We quit when the moon was high in the sky and our eyes drooped with sleep.

"I guess we better quit so we can get some sleep for tomorrow." He said reluctantly. I nodded sadly, I didn't want it to end.

He took my hand, lead me to my bed and bowed. "Until another time." He said and kissed my hand.

He turned to leave and I grabbed his hand to pull him back. He looked at me and I walked to him, I looked up at him. He was so handsome. I reached up and kissed him sweetly on the lips. I looked down quickly. I had never kissed a man before, but his kisses were fire on my lips and butterflies in my stomach.

He cupped my chin with his hand and moved my head up.

He kissed me again. It was so sweet and passionate, he bit at my bottom lip and it sent shivers down my spine. It made me kiss him even more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms went around my waist to pull me closer. He kissed me down my neck and back up to my lips.

I pulled back and smiled. He smiled back. I loved his smile.

"You better go to bed." His voice was husky. I smiled and bit my bottom lip, it was swollen. I nodded and stole a quick kiss. I watched him walk out my door.

I sat in my bed, I was as giddy as one of my mother's love struck school girls. I laughed and pulled the blankets over me.

~*~*~(TIME LAPSE THINGY)~*~*~*~

I woke up the next morning from a nightmare. The village people around where my home is attacked. They killed my mother, father, Daran and Fare. _That can't happen Ashen! Quit freaking yourself out! You were there, you mother and father were there! You could take on an army by yourself! As could your mother! Plus, your father can sense if anything is wrong! So shut up and quit freaking out!_I gave my self a mental preptalk while I shook my head and splashed cool water on my face! I looked at myself in the mirror, _Everything will be fine!_

Of course, I completely ruined my confidence when there was a knock on the door and I jumped a foot in the air.

"Y-yes?" I asked, my voice shaking.

The door opened, Fare's head poked in, "Would you like to join me in collecting the luggage and horses while Daran settles the tab?" he asked. I nodded and asked for a few minutes to get ready and pack my belongings.

I met Fare downstairs and we went to the stables. I went to my horse, he was a beauty and so kind. I nuzzled my nose against his. He huffed in my face causing me to laugh.

"Mi'lady? May I ask you a personal question?" Fare asked from his horse.

"Umm, Sure." I was nervous of the origin of the question.

"Are you or are you not the daughter of Lady Katsa and Prince Greening?" He asked quietly. I stood there shocked for a moment. Stunned.

"H-how did you know?" I asked quietly and sadly.

"Mi'lady, there were many hints and I have been alive along enough to catch them, The first one is that you are the splitting image of your mother. You prefer to keep your hair long, but when you put your hair in your bun you look like your mother because she keeps hers within an inch of her head." He smiled, "You and your mother are both very beautiful women, If I was fourty years younger." He smiled jokingly, "But my son keeps a close eye on you." I looked away and blushed. "Two, your mother is paying three to four times the amount for you to be delivered safely. Not that I mind any." He smiled.

"It's not my mother. It's my father under my mother's name. Doesn't raise as much suspection." I said sadly.

"Ah! I would do the same for my daughters!" the elderly man laughed, "Third, your eyes. One is of your mother the other is of your father." I looked up at him, "Your father can do that same thing, give an otherworldly gleam to his eyes. Quite magical." He laughed and pulled me into a hug, "But worry not young one. I will not spill your secret! But, you may have to tell the young man who is falling for you."

"Thank you." I said sadly, if he told anyone, I would have to kill this kind old man. I didn't want that.

"May I ask you one thing, mi'lady?" I nodded.

"Please don't hurt my son. He already loves you so much." he kissed my forehead and turned back to his horse and let me thing in silence.

**DON DON DON! **

**How was this chapter? **

**Anything wrong? **

**Anyone have any ideas or cridisims?**

**Thank you for reading! Y'all are awesome!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sooooooooooo sorry! I haven't updated in a long time. Please forgive me. I have been working on some other stories. I'm going to try and finish this fanfic. **

**Thank you all who have read/liked/reviewed/favorite-ed/and enjoyed. Y'all are all great! I'm a lousy writer. :'(**

**Well, I'll let you read! **

***** Okay, I got a review from a reader named nbh saying I should have Daran be graced. I set up a poll on my profile, its just asking if Daran should be graced or not. Please feel free to drop by and vote. I will go on your guys votes! :D If a lot of you want him to be graced then I want ideas on what grace he should have. :D So just leave me a review telling me what grace you think he should have, that is if you want him to be graced!*****

**Ashen's POV**

We left the village and rode until sundown. For dinner we had leftovers of preserved meats and cheeses. I laid down for rest a hour later.

In the morning, I woke up early. The sun was just beginning to rise, I tip toed around the small campsite. The horses were slowly waking and nibbling on the grass. I whistled to my animal friend; he flew to me.

"Now, go and see if there is any danger approaching." I whispered to him and kissed his little head. He took off. I walked to my saddle bag and grabbed some bread and nibbled on it while I took in the view of the sunrise. Perfect blues, oranges, and pinks decorated the sky like gems being scattered throughout the world.

I heard the bird squawk and then land on my shoulder, I held out a piece of bread to him; not looking away from the sky.

"I don't think I have ever seen that bird eat." Daran said awaking and crawling out of his sleeping bag.

"He eats stray rats and mice in the forest when I send him off when we are riding." I said covering for the lifeless bird. He had never eaten, may never will. I turned around to see Daran walking towards me. He simply petted the bird on his head, it pecked him. I couldn't supress my giggle. _When did you start giggling?_ I asked myself.

I looked at Daran's features. A sharp chin and noes, skin tanned with labor and pain, eyes that could see into my soul and were wise beyond his years. He looked at me then, bringing his hand to my face and rubbing his thumb across my cheek. I blushed, he leaned in to kiss me.

"Good morning." Fare says while getting out of his sleeping bag. Daran rolled his eyes and went to aid his father with getting off the ground. "Oh, I wish for a nice bed!" He said when was standing on his own two feet. He stretched and popped his joints.

"There is a stream not far behind us, Mi'lady." Fare said, "We found it last night after you went to bed. We already took our bath, you go now and we'll have the camp packed and ready to go when you get back." He instructed. I grabbed a towel and clean clothes.

I sank into the water; goosebumps rising along my body. I counted to three and dunked under the frost water. _Cold, cold, cold._ I yelled in my head, I blew air out my nose and breached the top of the water with a gasp.

I washed quickly and jumped out of the water. I wrapped my body and a warm towel. I sat on the bank, trying to get my hair to dry so that it wouldn't get my clothes too wet. I let my thoughts wonder... they ended on Daran.

I knew he hated my mother. It was a given because years before I was born she hurt Fare and that made Daran have to end his childhood and begin working and providing for his family. I braced myself up on my hands and leaned back. He doesn't like my father either. Maybe because he fell in love and practially married my mother. And he hates me. Not that he knows it or not he does. When he finds out he will really hate me.

I think he wants to my parents child because he wants to know if they really deceived the world for so long. But couldn't he understand it was for my safety! People would come at me for revenge if they knew! To end the Lady Monster's daughter.

Not that they could really kill me. I mean, I am death and life. Not that I could bring life back to something I killed.

What if Daran lead the mob that would want to kill me? Would I kill him? Would I let him kill me?

The optimistic side of my mind told me that he would understand and love me anyway, but the logical side told me to stop daydreaming and that he would try.

What if he tried to hurt my family. What little family knows of me. Anger burned through me like fire. All of my family are good fighters and Daran told me himself that he was not a good fighter. But if he tried and was mad enough would he hurt someone. What about my young cousin, they are not good fighters. He could hurt them.

I stood up quickly, I was ready to kill him over something he may or may not do. I blew a huff of air and looked down.

The flowers, grass and two trees were dead, all within six feet of me. I had sucked the life out of all of it. I stood there shocked, and tried to calm myself.

When I knew I was calm enough I started walking putting on my clothes and shoes as I went. Daran and Fare did not need to see this.

I looked back over my shoulder one last time before I left, It looked as though someone had set it on fire. I looked away, ashamed.

The farther I got from the stream the more relaxed I felt. Well, as relaxed as a girl can feel while riding on a horse. When I got back to the campsite after my ice water bath I asked the men what they had been talking about Daran didn't reply, but Fare did. Me. Somehow I knew that was bound to happen. I rolled my eyes and walked to my horse.

**I really can't remember when I wrote this. Lol, well, sorry for the sucky ending. I'm going to be writing on the weekends and breaks so I'll try to get some more out by next weekend. (Don't be mad if that is a lie. I forget very easly but I will try!) Thank you all for the support! You're awesome!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! What's up? I'm sorry that I haven't updated! I really am! I have just been busy! :'( Well, thank you all that have/ are reading and reviewing and favorite-ing Um... well, I'll let you get to reading!

_Ashen's POV_

We rode until a hour before sunset, as usual. I jumped off my horse and unloaded my things; freeing the horses back from the saddle and saddlebag. The little mare shook her head and walked to a near by tree and started eating moss. I unrolled my "bed" and laid on in; propping my head on my bag.

"What shall I catch and kill today?" I asked them rolling my eyes. I was tired, and fed up with riding! I was another three weeks from the harbors where I would have to take a boat to Lienid.

"Well, I think some dove will be nice." Fare said closing his eyes on his bed. I got up lazily and grabbed my bow-and-arrow and dagger; sticking the dagger in my boot.

"Alright, be back soon." I said walking into the trees.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Daran asked, I shook my head.

"No, it's alright... I just need some time to myself." I said quietly. Which was true, I was still shaken up about this morning's accident.

I got ten minutes in of walking before I saw a buck. I stalked it quietly, careful not to step on a bush or twig. I felt sorry for it. But kill or be starved; I guess. I got a good angle at the poor animal and put an arrow in my bow.

Slowly I pulled back the arrow, the bow slightly complaining to me. I looked at the creature, and I looked at the tip of my arrow. All the pent up anger, regret, and fear I had in me I built into the arrow.

The animal looked at me, and I let it go. I let go all of the emotions that I had in me; fear, sadness, anger, hate, envy and love.

Fear for being in the wilderness and people finding out about my curse.

Sadness for fooling the people of my world and my friends.

Anger for my parents keeping me a secret!

Envy for people who are normal!

And love, my love for Daran.

I fell to my knees crying. I cried until the tears were gone and the hiccups came. It was very dark by then.

"Damn." I said to myself. I walked over to the buck that was lying there with a bloody wound and arrow in his neck.

"How the hell am I going to get you back to the camp?" I asked myself. I mentally slapped myself, I would take down a big damn animal and not ask Daran to come with me. I walked around it a few times.

I cursed myself while smacking myself in the forehead. I walked to his hind legs and grabbed them and pulled. He moved.

I ended up dragging him back to camp.

I could see the fire and yelled for Daran. I saw him get up and walk towards me. When he got close I said, "Help. He's heavy." I laughed. He walked towards the animal and grabbed the hind legs like I had. He had a simpler time dragging the animal than I did.

Fare cut up the poor beast and I had a nice full belly of deer meat when I finally fell asleep with My Bird on my shoulder.

Alright listen up... Have you ever woke up with a dagger to your neck and ten men rampaging your campsite? My guess is no, but I did the next morning.

I sat up slowly.

"Hey! She's awake!" The young man holding the dagger said to what I am guessing is the ring leader.

"Sir, please remove your knife from my neck." I said threw clenched teeth. He laughed, his teeth were rotten and he smelled like a dead animal that had been rotting in the sun.

"She's funny! Hey! Boss! She's graced!" He said laughing harder.

"Boy, you better be careful who you mock. You have no _idea_who I am; what I am capable of." I glared up at him. He looked scared for a moment then I glared back. I knocked his arm aside and stood up quickly. Daran and Fare were tied up and gagged. Fare look scared and really pale, he could barley keep his eyes open. Daran was glaring at the men.

"Which one of you is the boss?" I asked loudly. All the men looked up from what they were stealing.

"I am." said a man in his late thirties. He had oily brown hair and perverted blue eyes. It was apparent that he hadn't bathed in awhile.

"Please put down my and my friends belongings and leave." I asked as nicely as I could. He smiled.

I turned my head to the side, and looked up at him. I knew the sun was catching the gleam of my gold eye making me look otherworldly and I smiled.

"Then die." I grabbed my dagger out of my boot quickly, running to the leader and I sliced his neck.

The men were in shock. Maybe because of my quick movements or that I had did what I said and killed him.

"Now, if you don't want to end up like your friend here, then you will put everything, and I mean _everything!, _back where you found it and leave." I looked each of the men in the eye.

The men put the things back, slowly.

"Sooner rather than later!" I yelled. They moved quickly.

When I was positive everything was put back, I went to my men. Fare was asleep and barley breathing, Daran was looking at me. I cut the ropes that bound them.

I looked at my bird who hadn't left my pillow, "Go, follow them. If they harm another person peck their eyes out." I said knowing he understood and left.

Daran carefully laid Fare down on his bed. He woke up slightly but fell back asleep.

"Let him sleep. I will make some broth with the deer meat and in the morning we will strap him to the horse and we will get him to the nearest village. Maybe they have a medical woman." Daran let a silent tear fall. I touched his shoulder.

His heart, his heart was too weak for a fright like that. We both knew that he may not make it through the night, but we both hoped he would live.

Sooo? Was this one okay? I don't quite know... I just wrote it in like two hours... because I was bored and I was kinda wanting to write... SO what did you think? Please review... Please... Please... Please


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ahh! i'm soorrrryyyy! I know I haven't updated in months! I couldn't think of anything! But thank you to those of you who favorited!, reviewed!, and alerted! Y'all rock! and I suck because I don't update enough! Anyway, here is a new chapter I hope y'all like it!**_

**Ashen's POV**

We woke up a hour before daybreak. Fare still had not woken. His breathing was slow, as was his heart. Daran helped me strap his father to the horse that would take him. We started out slowly, but near mid-day we rode fast. I made it clear that we would ride until we met the nearest town.

My bird met us at sundown, he had blood on his beak.

"Go, find a town." I said to him. He flew off again.

We slowed when we could not see where we were going, but we continued to move.

When the bird met up with us again we stopped, but only to force Fare to eat. He was within an inch of death. We quickly got back on the horses. The sun rose again and we saw the silouett of a town.

We stopped in the towns middle two or three hours later.

"Where is your doctor?" I yelled to a young child. The child look frightened, but pointed to a home.

I jumped off the beast and pounded on the door.

A woman answered the door; her eyes were brown and green, "Are you the doctor?" I asked, she nodded. "The man," I pointed to Fare who was being pulled off the horse by his son, "His heart, it's weak."

"Bring him in, hurry now!" She ordered me. I ran over to Fare and lifted him over my shoulder; Daran followed me. The woman ordered me to lay him on the bed.

She ran her hands up his arms, her eyes closed the whole time. When she got to his chest, she stopped. She opened her eyes and looked at Daran and I.

"There is nothing I can do." She shook her head and headed for some herbs, "I can heal people, but not when half of them is in the afterlife. I can only give him something for the pain he may be feeling." She started to grind the herb with a mortar and pedistal. "There is a chance he will heal, but it would have to be him; his will to live." She said rubbing the mush on his chest. I only nodded.

I blamed those men, they did this to him. He could die now because of greedy men. I pushed myself away from Fare and Daran, not wanting my skin to touch them; my Grace would kill them.

I heard my bird scream, I stood and walked out the door. I held out my arm, the beast obayed.

"I don't know what to do." I murmered while stroking his chest. I heard the door open behind me.

"Ashen, go to the Inn and get a room for the night. I'm sorry for putting you so far behind." Daran said putting a hand on my shoulder. I sent the bird off again and turned around.

"I am so sorry." I said, tears leaking out of my eyes.

"No, you shouldn't be sorry. It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself." He said pulling me close, against my will. I couldn't get to close. He carefully wiped the tears away. "Now, go. Get a room, bathe, and eat. I'll follow you soon." He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss apon my tear soaken lips. "Don't cry anymore. He will pull throught, he is a stubborn man; Death won't take him so easily." I released a broken laugh and removed myself from his grasp. Moving slowly, I went towards the towns inn.

I laid back in the water that the innkeeper's wife had drawn for me. The water smelled like lavender and roses. I drapped my hair behind me over the side of the bath. My muscles relaxed and I let out a sad sigh. _I am Death._ I thought to myself while looking out the window through the curtain.

_Fare will get better, Fare's heart will strengthen, Fare is going to make it, Fare will be alright._ I thought over and over again. A sob rocked through me and I let my arm slap the water.

The water cooled too fast, but I stayed in the water.

Hours later, when the sun started to set, there was a knocking at my room door.

"Miss? Are you alright? I hadn't heard you move, I was beginning to get worried." The Innkeeper's wife's voice followed through the room.

"I am fine." I said loud enough for her to hear me. The woman came into the bathing room. She looked old enough to be my grandmother, The Queen of Lienid. Her hair was a darker grey and her eyes were blue with green around the pupil. Her warm colored skin showed her age.

I laughed and splashed my water slightly, "You remind me of my grandmother." I said letting my hair fall back.

The old woman laughed, "I bet I do, now get out of that cold water, young one." She smacked my arm to get me to move. I stood and wrapped the towel around me that she had held out to me.

"You have such beautiful hair." She said while moving it so that I wouldn't get it wet.

"Thank you." I said softly. She took my arm and lead me to a chair that was infront of the firepit. The fire blazed softly. Goosebumps rose on my skin from the sudden warmth.

"You shouldn't be sad. The man that you took to the Healer will live, he seems so strong." She said as she started to braid my hair. I let her because if she wasn't here then I would have just stayed in the tub until Daran searched me out.

"He may die." I whispered. "Greedy, murderous men attacked us two mornings ago. Fare, the man, had such a fright that his heart grew weak so fast." The woman looked through my bags for clothes, "We tried to get here as fast as we could. I don't think it was fast enough." I wiped the tears away again.

The woman motioned for me to stand and handed me the clothes. "What is your name?" I asked while pulling my pants on.

"My name is Paloma." She said moving towards the bathing room to clean up water.

"I'm Ashen." I said, she looked over her shoulder at me.

"Like the Late Queen?" She asked, I nodded.

"Yes, she's- she's a great influence to my parents." I said looking down. The woman murmered something that I couldn't catch. "Thank you for helping me." I said, Paloma smiled at me.

She picked up the towels and moved towards the bedroom door. "You're welcome, Ashen. Come down for supper soon, there's a young man downstairs waiting for you." I nodded as she took her leave.

I moved over towards the window and whisled, my bird came quickly.

"Hey old friend." I said to him. He pecked at my cheek, I couldn't help but smile at the animal. I stood there talking softly to him for a long while. I sent him back out when I though it was time for me to head down to dinner.

I moved down the stairs quickly and I saw Daran sitting by himself in the corner. I sat at the empty seat next to him. The room was filled with drunkin' men and sad wives; some children ran about. There was a small band playing music. I laughed and Daran looked at me.

"He'll be alright." I said to him, knowing that I had to be strong for the both of us. Fare was as close to me as a brother, or uncle, I couldn't be sad and think the worse. I had to be strong because Fare had to be strong to make it.

I laughed again, and Daran smiled. We stayed silent for a moment, looking at all then people.

"Dance with me." Daran said quietly. I looked at him confused. "Dance with me, so I can get my mind off of the sadness." He said again taking my hand.

I stood and we moved somewhere where we wouldn't be in the way. Daran leaned in quickly, pressing a sad kiss on my lips.

And we danced our sadness away.

**_Sooo, how was it? Let me know in a review! You know you want to!_**

**_As always; grammar and ideas, if you catch them or have them let me know!_**

**_Please review! _**

**_Until..._**

**_Next..._**

**_Time..._**

**_:D_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry... I'm lazy! I know! Thanks to KaidaHara for reviewing about an update. So here you go KaidaHara!**_

_****The ending is kinda mature so don't read the ending if you don't like mature stuff****_

Ashen's POV

The morning breeze drifted around my room waking me. My bird was sleeping in the small chair that was in front of the dwindling fire. Groaning, I roll over in bed and stare at the ceiling. Soon I would have to be brought back to reality. The real world would become all too real. I climbed out of my bed and found the little gown that I had hidden in my bag. The gown was a deep purple and would have been see-through if not for the black slip underneath. I pull the fabric over my head and place my fabric shoes on. I leave my long hair down. I glance out the window; it will rain soon.

There was a soft knock on the door. I know who it is before I answer it. The door creaks as I pull it open; Daran stands there in his nicest clothes. His cheeks are puffy and I know he has been crying. I pull him into a soft hug and mumble soft words as he holds on to me.

He takes my hand when we are ready to leave. Downstairs the world is unusually quiet. Slowly we take the stairs, when we touch the last one the whole dining area stand and bow their heads and men who wore hats removed them.

Respect for the dead, I assume. The owner opens the door for us and we step out into the street. Whoever saw us as we walked would stop and bow their head until we passed. I stopped at a small shop where the owner gave us sad looks and picked up blue and green flowers, mother would like that.

When we reach the grounds the rain begins. I stand at the foot of the hole and listen to the holy man say his piece.

Fare died in his sleep early in the morning. The medicine woman came to let us know when we were dancing. Daran fell to his knees and cried. No one saw him any differently for crying in public. I stood with my head high and strong, because I needed to be. If I wasn't strong I would be broken and I'm more useful strong. I can be broken in Lienid. Fare's heart slowly stopped. I would give anything to have awoken minutes earlier and took care of those men instead of letting a sick man deal with it. He died with my secret.

The holy man moved aside to let Daran speak to his father one last time.

"Father, there are so many things I wish I could take back and change so that this would have never have happen." He stops when his breathing becomes labored, "I don't know how to tell mama and the girls. I'll be sure to bring them here so they can say goodbye one last time." He starts to ring his hands, "I couldn't have asked for a better, stronger, more honest father. You are- were the man I wish one day I can be." He places one of the green flowers on top of his fathers chest, "I hate I couldn't protect you from a weak heart, and I would give you my own if it would bring you back." A blue flower goes down, "Please watch over Ashen and I, we are going to need it because we have to finish this journey without you." He stands and places the rest of the flowers on his grave stone, "If there is one thing I regret it is that wasn't able to spend more time with you."

My dress stuck to me, but I didn't care. Tears fell down my face in steady rivers. Daran looked at the holy man and nodded. The holy man began to cover Fare. With every shovel full it felt like that much more air left my lungs to not be returned. When the man, who I could see as another father, was fully covered, Daran and I began to go back to the Inn.

By the time we made it back our rooms, our bodies were shaken and voices hoarse. I opened my door to see Paloma had drawn me a bath. Pulling the skin tight fabric off of me, I sank into the rose scented water with my back towards the door.

There was a soft knock at my room's door.

"Come in!" I yell, thinking it's Paloma.

"Ashen?" I look over my shoulder to see Daran standing at the door, his eyes avoiding me.

"Yes?" I ask, he shakes his head and began to leave. "Wait," I say, "What do you need?" I asked.

"Nothing, sorry to bother you." He mutters.

I shake my head and face forward again, "Get in here." I say, "I am not up for being alone either." I say and I hear him sigh. "You can sit behind me." Say as I turn slightly, pointing at the bed, "Get a sheet and place it on the floor so you don't hurt yourself." I hear him move around the room.

He places the blanket down behind me and sits. I hear him shuffle.

"Daran?"

"Yes?' He replies.

"Close your eyes and sit up on your knees." I say, he complies. I wrap his arm around my upper chest and shoulder as he rests his head on the back of my shoulder.

"Thank you, Ashen." He whispers as if a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. After a moment, "We leave tomorrow at noon." He says.

"Alright, I'll be ready."I whisper, closing my eyes.

"I feel horrible for leaving him, but I need to help you finish your journey so that I can get to my mother and sisters." I nod.

"We will send them a letter." I say softly and he nods.

"I hate to break the news to her like that, but there is no other way." He mummers, I nod and his grip on me tightens slightly. I turn my head to plant a kiss on his forehead.

He lifts his face from my skin and looks at me in the eye. "You are so beautiful." He whispers as he closes the distance between our lips. He pulls away briefly to help me form the water and into a towel.

Pulling me close again, he presses his lips to mine again. I wrap my arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around my waist.

His lips start down my neck when he whispers to me, "Make me for get the pain. Just for a little while."

I nod, "I will." whisper before he pulls me closer.

**_Alright, tell me how it went... I'm kinda nervous because I've spent the last hour writing this and I haven't slept since yesterday morning... SO please review! or pm me!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**I'm so sorry for not updating! My computer went on strike... But it's now fixed, so yay! **_

_**Anyway, happy reading.**_

Light fell across the floor, outlining the window, chasing the shadows into the corner of the world where they would wait for right moment to move and smother every thing in its path. Life is like that; darkness covers and completes you until you feel scared and useless, but once the sun rises in life it destroys any darkness.

My animal returned when the light hit the fireplace. He laid his body on Daran, who was behind me with his arms around my waist and his head between my shoulders, and placed his head on my hip. I gently touched his beak and wings.

Daran pulled me closer as he began to wake, I smiled and instantly felt guilty. I wasn't allowed to feel happy. Fare was the friend, or family, I have ever known to die.

"Good morning, Ashen." Sleep layered his tongue.

"Morning," I said as I pulled out of his grasp and sat up straight with the tips of my toes brushing the floor. "We need to leave within the hour." I muttered, I tried to leave as much emotion out of my voice as I could, but I failed.

Daran groaned softly and pulled me back onto the bed, and hugged me. Unwanted tears streamed my face; he whispered soft nothings into my ears as he kissed my tears away.

When my tears slowed, I looked up at him and laughed, "I should be doing this to you." I muttered burrowing my face deeper into his chest.

He shrugged and kissed my head, "We do need to get out of bed." I looked up at him, "We have about half the time we started with." He muttered, the corners of his lips turning up.

I kissed his lips with a hunger he only brought about.

(~*~)

We sold Fare's horse, I demanded that Daran keep the coins if anything to send back to his mother and sister so that they could get by. The sun was high in the sky when we set out from the village.

We stayed silent and moved quickly, when the sky touched the west ground we stopped and set up camp. We ate a light dinner of dried meat and some cheese.

The day had given me enough time to think about things. I now knew I needed to tell Daran my Grace, my real one. I could only hope that he would still want me after I told him. I, also, knew I needed to give Daran his and his fathers shares for the whole journey. I think he will disagree, but I will find a way to having him accept them. Or I will send the coins to his family.

I wondered if his family would hate me, I hate me. I feel as though if he didn't come on this journey with me then he wouldn't have died, he could have lived longer before he left this world.

I had to tell him who my parents are. I didn't want him to hate me, but I feel that once I share this news to him he will. I can only hope he doesn't hurt when he leaves, I would rather feel the pain for hurting him than him feeling betrayed by me for keeping the truth. I couldn't tell him now, or in the coming weeks because the pain from his father's death would be too fresh, I would only cut the wound deeper.

Should I let him go before I hurt him? He doesn't deserve the pain that my lies and lineage would give him. No, I need him too much.

"Ashen," He mutters as he pulls me closer, "Go to sleep, you need your rest. Everything will be alright." He whispers and closed is eyes.

"I hope you're right." I whisper and close my eyes, sleep soon follows.

(~*~)

We move from our campsite before the sun has a chance to grace us with his presence every morning. When we reach the docks that will take us to Lienid, my hair has grown two inches and Daran has a slight fur across his face. We were to meet with Captain Faun, a family friend who has smuggled mother, father and I in and out of Lienid many times.

We go to the pub near the docks where many Captains and sailors spends nights and rest for a night. I leave my bird outside the pub to watch for danger or to see if she arrives.

The man operating the pub looks much older than the last time I had seen him, then again the last time I saw him I was very young.

I walk up to him, he watches me move up to him. Daran stayed near the door and watched me from afar.

"I haven't see those eyes in years. How have you been, Darlin'?" He asks, I smile.

"I've been doing good. How about yourself?" I reply, trying to keep on his good side.

"I've been pretty good myself. Saw your ma and pop not long ago." I nodded as he refilled a beer for a drunk sailor.

"Yes, I'm headed the same way, I was wondering when Captain Faun was scheduled to dock." He nodded and moved to a small chart behind him. His gruff hands flipped through the mud colored papers.

He turned back to me, "You in luck, Ma'am. She's scheduled to leave out in two days headed straight to Lienid then back here." I nodded and smiled, handing him a small gold piece for his troubles, I made my way back to Daran and to the docks.

"She's docked now." I said smiling, Daran kissed my cheek.

"That's quite lucky." He muttered, I nodded.

There were more than two dozen ships in the ports. The night sky and the barren ships did not help us in finding a familiar face, or ship. A hundred yards into the ships, I hadn't seen one familiar thing.

"Oi!" I looked to my right, as did Daran, from where the voice had come from. A young man, maybe ten years my senior, stood on the edge of his boat. "Can I help you with something? We need no thefts or murders tonight." I smiled, his voice was slightly familiar.

"We are no thieves or killers." I laughed, "I'm seeking Captain Faun. Do you know where she is?" I asked the man.

"So, you're Ashen?" He asked laughing. I replied a yes, "You're a little late. Katsa was beginning to get worried."

"I know, we ran into some trouble." I muttered. After Fare's death, we had a few cases of illness and injuries, or days when we felt like we didn't to move.

"Alright, come aboard. I'll take you to your quarters for your time on the boat." He stopped and looked at the both of us, "I thought there was another traveler." He said, I looked at Daran with sadness.

"He died on the journey." I muttered.

The man nodded, "I'm sorry to hear. Well, the Captian should be back before morning, so between now and then if you need anything let me know. I'm Jem." I smiled, I recognized his name. I shook his hand, as did Daran.

He led us below deck into the sailor rooms, the beds were decent enough. Better than the floor, Daran had put it.

I climbed in as I heard a squawk and a yell from above deck.

I whistled loudly, soon a black streak came down the stairs and landed on my cot with a little thud. A rather large man came down the stairs after my animal cursing.

Before the man could search for him, I yelled to him, "He is my grace. I am sorry he disturbed you." The man looked at me and his eyes became rather large.

"It's quiet alright ma'am. But, I ask in the future to keep the beast away from me." He said, I smiled and nodded. He left the room muttering about "looking exactly like her." and "how do they expect her to travel."

Daran looked at me, obviously hearing what the man had to say as he took his leave. "What do you think that meant?" He asked as he leaned his head back.

"I haven't a clue." I muttered as I ruffled my birds wings. "Don't do that again." I muttered to him before I smiled at Daran.

"Sleep peacefully, Ashen." He said before he rolled over to the wall.

"Sleep well, Daran." I mutter as I rolled in the opposite direction.

I frowned slightly as I realized, this would be the first time since Fare's death that I have slept without Daran's touch.

**_Please don't hate me for skipping so much stuff. Really nothing was going to happen between the beginning and the end of this chapter. The major stuff will be mentioned in later chapters..._**

**_But please leave me a review and let me know what you think about this chapter, even if you hate it. I mean it, I do not care if you say it sucks. (And yes, I have recieved reviews like that before.)_**

**_Well, thanks for reading! _**

**_Until next time!_**

**_-HornTippedHalo_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey peeps! Anyway, thanks for all the reads and favorites and reviews! Y'all are the bomb!**_

_**Disclamer, because I haven't done one in forever!: I don't own Graceling at all!**_

I woke up slowly to the sound of water crashing against the side of the boat. Gentle light streamed in though the small porthole engraved in the wood beside my cot. Guilt ran thought my veins like it did every morning and I promise myself, like every other morning, that I will tell Daran about my secrets. It's a lie, but it makes it better to get out of bed and easier to see his face. I pull myself off the cot and look around; besides a few men sleeping, I am the only person in the room.

My toes touch the water-logged wood as I lower myself to the floor. A smile touched my lips, I was finally on the last leg of the journey. I would soon be home.

I jumped off my cot; the bird squalling at my sudden movement. Running up the stairs, I hit the deck running.

I soon reached the side of the boat and looked down, clear blue waters rushed beneath the fast moving boat.

"Ashen." A familiar voice said, I turned to see Captain Faun. My smile became wider.

"Hey, Captain!" The older woman shook her head as she pulled me into a hug.

"You're late." She mumbled as she pulled away from me.

I looked down embarrassed, "We ran into some troubles, you know how that is." I muttered as the Captain laughed.

"Unfortunately, I do." She said, looking beyond me to the waters. "I've spoken you Daran." I nodded, "He knows nothing of your Grace or your mother?" I nodded.

"Yes, I have been thinking of a way to tell him." I said turning around back to the side of the boat.

"Some of the sailors know who you are, I'll tell them to keep quiet as long as I can. One is bound to slip up around you. You need to tell him, especially since he loves you." I nodded.

"It's hard, He hates my mother. He blames her for is misfortune, which is understandable, but my mother has changed." I pushed the tears away that threaten to spill over my eyes.

"He won't hate you." She mumbled as she put her arm around me.

"If he does, it will be better." The Captain laughed.

"You are too young, you will learn that not everything is black and white, there are gray areas in life." She squeezed my shoulder, and began to leave.

"Ashen," I turned and looked at her retreating form, "Keep your bird away from the sailors, someone might try to kill the damned thing." I forced a laugh and whistled to the "damned thing."

(~*~)

Two weeks of sailing behind my back when Daran stormed up to me. I was laying on my cot playing with my lonely bird.

"Ashen!" Daran yelled as he descended the stairs.

I sat up quickly and looked for danger, of course the danger was in my own skin. He sat opposite of me and ran his fingers though his hair roughly.

"Is something wrong, Daran?" I asked reaching to touch his hand, he moved away from me, breaking my heart in the process. My hands fell to my lap and my head bowed, "Which did you hear?" I asked, tears spilling over the brims of my eyes.

Scoffing, he stood and started pacing in front of me, "Which did I hear?" He asked sarcastically, "That your mother is Lady Katsa, that your father is Prince Greening and oh, don't let me forget your Grace isn't that disturbing animal!" His voice crescendos, I flinched away from him.

Looking up at him, his face was red with a blue vein in his neck. In a small voice I answered, "Yes, my mother is Lady Katsa, I am her student, but not just. My father is Prince Greening of Lienid, he's who sent for me. Less suspicious if my mother, a known teacher of girls, called for me. My Godmother is Queen Bitterblue, and my Godfather is Prince Raffin. Lets not forget my grandparents, the King and Queen of Lienid. My Uncles are Princes themselves. The Captain of this ship is a close family friend who has kept my family's secret, me. My Grace is horrible, forgive me for hiding it." I sighed, "I wish I had a easy Grace, like growing flowers or swimming, but I'm cursed to living knowing if I get angry and touch someone I can kill them. As for the bird, he's the kicker. I killed him, and seconds later I brought him back!" I laughed, "Now, he sticks by my side, ever since he died." I stopped at looked at him, "Forgive me, I lied." I said tears falling down my face.

"Don't sit there and act pitiful like you did no wrong!" He yelled at me, I jumped.

"I know I did. I've been trying to tell you the truth since Fare died." My voice jumped and squeaked.

Glaring down at me, "If what you say about your Grace is true then I have to ask did you kill my father?" I felt as though I had been slapped. My breathing stopped and my eyes grew wide.

"What?" Tears streamed faster down my eyes, "I would never kill someone I care about! I don't want to kill at all!" My hoarse voice screamed.

"It seems to my you're lying, you've lied about everything so far." I gasped at his outrage.

"I've never lied about anything else other than my Grace and my parents, I swear!" My hands started to shake, fear ran though my veins.

The sound of a clap echoed though the room, my face moved quickly to the left as fire alit it. I touched my cool hand to my flaming cheek.

"Daran?" I asked, "Why-?" Anger now ran through my skin along side the fear.

"You want to know why!" He yelled in outrage, He pulled his hand back again, I didn't flinch. I knew what would happen if he slapped me again, he wouldn't survive.

"Daran!" The Captain yelled as she moved quickly down the stairs. Jem moved in front of me, careful he didn't touch me. The Captain moved Daran away from me and yelled in his face, "Do you understand what would have happened if you hit her again!" Daran looked down, "You would have died! Dead! Never coming back!"

"Well, then she could just bring me back now couldn't she?" He spit back at her.

"And what? You would be as useless like little bird that follows her every whim!" Daran began to walk away and the Captain grabbed him back, "Or would you rather deal with her mother? Who would kill you just thinking about hurting her daughter! Or would you rather be left to deal with her father? A Prince! or would you like to mess with the King and Queen whose lands you are soon to enter! If I ever hear about you touching or even thinking about touching Princess Ashen ever again you won't just have to deal with me, the whole crew, her parents, many Princes, a soon-to-be King, Her grandfather who's a King, her grandmother who's a Queen, and A Queen godmother, but you'll have to deal with her. I've seen her kill a man for less than what you did just then, do you understand me!" She yelled, he nodded fear showing in his eyes. Captain Faun nodded, and told him to leave.

He reached the bottom stair and turned to look at me, my tears blurred my vision.

"Was it worth it?" He asked, "Were the lies worth me?" and he left my life as quickly as he came.

"Never." I mumbled through the salt flavored water from my eyes.

My skin tingled and shook. Sobs rocked my body. Jem sat on the cot in front of me, unable to touch me or comfort me in anyway.

Sadness filled my whole being, and I knew I would never get him back.

I had just lost the love of my life to the lies I had to use to survive.

I've lost him forever.

**_No! It's not over! There is some spunk in this story yet! _**

**_Sorry it's short._**

**_So tell me what ya' think about this chapter! (I'm asking for reviews!) :D _**

**_Anyway, I'll try and upload soon! _**

**_***BTW! If you want me to read your story, I will! And I leave reviews! I can't say I'll get to all of them today, but I will eventually get to them! So, if you want me to read your story(or stories) let me know in a review or a PM and I'll read them and let ya know what I think about them!***_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hello lovely people! After some sweet talking to my computer, she finally let me upload! (BTW, she is the best computer ever!)_**

**_Anyway! Hope you like the chapter! :D _**

**_Let me know what you think!_**

The sun rose and fell a dozen times before I gained the courage to talk to Daran. He avoided me as much as he could. I didn't blame him, he hated me. I don't hate him for what he said and did, he was within reason. I should have told him sooner, but my fear to loose him got in the way. I ended up loosing him either way.

He stood at the tip of the boat watching the horizon for the little trace of land that was soon to come in to view in the coming weeks.

His brown hair waved in the wind and his shoulders slumped. I reached out to touched his shoulder, but I pulled back. I didn't want him to think I was trying to kill him, He had told the whole crew of what my Grace was. None would even brush my fingers, and my bird was in constant danger of being killed.

"Daran." I called out, I was ten feet away from him, he tensed like I frightened him.

"Yes, Princess Ashen?" He asked without turning to meet my eye.

"Please don't call me by my title." I muttered, bowing my head as I heard the disappointment trace his words. "I wanted to tell you that I am sorry for everything. If it's any relief, you'll be compensated for your troubles and you'll have the first boat out of Lienid and passage home." I looked at his back wishing that it was different.

He released a harsh laugh and slapped the rail of the boat, "You just don't understand, do you?" I looked him in the eye, he wasn't angry anymore; he was hurt.

"I understand." I muttered slowly, looking back at the rotting deck.

"No, because if you did you would know that I can't be paid to forget the love I feel for you even though you lied to me." He sighed, "That you didn't trust me enough with the truth." Tears escaped my eyes.

"I didn't want you to hate me because of my parents." I muttered, "My mother hurt you and your father. You family has suffered because of mine. It's not fair that I brought that to you. Two generations have been have been hurt because of the same bloodline."

He cupped my face, the first feel of someone touching me since our fight. He would never know what that meant to me. "I would never hate you because who your mother and father are. You are too important to me." He dropped his hands to his sides, "But that doesn't change anything." I nodded.

"I understand." I muttered for the second time.

"I hope you do." He looked down, sadness etched in his eyes as much as in my own.

"This is the end, is it not?" I asked, my heart started to break, his face held my answer. The answer I don't want to hear.

"It has to be. I don't think I can ever trust you the same anymore." I looked into his eyes.

"Please don't hate me," tears fell down my face, my body felt like curling into a ball and screaming.

"I could never." He said and slowly turned back to the sea.

Turning, I moved back to the cabin; each step I took felt like a dagger to the heart. I would never be the same.

I loved him, I would never love anyone else.

(~*~)

Through the hot weather and the frightful storms that we endured through the last leg of the journey, I waited it out in the cabin. I helped on occasion with dinner or cleaning. Fencing was a hobby of mine with some of the other sailors. We never did hand-to-hand combat, they were too afraid that I would kill them. Which was a possibility while fighting.

Land was announced in the middle of the night during my second month on the sea. A smile stretched my face through my heartbreak to hear that home was close. There was a mad frenzy as the sailors began to dock. I tried to stay out of the way as much as I could, but I ended up running in to a few of them.

I moved as fast as I could to get to my piece of room. I pushed as much as I could into my bags and what didn't fit I stuffed into my arms.

There was a light bump when the boat met the wood of the dock. I smiled again as I moved above deck with my things. I gave a quick whistle and directed with my head to the house on the cliff. The bird automatically obeyed flying to the house to alert my mother that I was finally in Lienid. I gave a few hugs and the Captain gave me a threat before I left the ship and headed to the trail to the house.

Daran was waiting at the head of the dock waiting on me. Pain fought its way into my heart as I saw him standing there with dark bags under his eyes, the moonlight reflecting off his eyes.

"The house is a good walk away." I said as I moved past him and he followed me. The walk was silent and cold something I never expected of Daran.

I rounded the last curve and the house became into full view, standing at the door was my father. He was a handsome man, one of his eyes matched my own.

"Ashen." He said, in his "formal" voice.

"He knows." I muttered to my father as I walked by him.

He laughed and motioned for Daran to come into the house, "I know, I just missed you and I like using the voice." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

Tucking me under one arm, "Sir, thank you for delivering my daughter mostly safe." He looked me in the eye, "We will talk about that later." He muttered, I knew he already knew what happen on the boat.

"It's my job." Daran muttered, he tried to look strong, but his eyes showed fear. If only he knew my father knew he was scared.

"Yes, but you've given up a lot. I heard word of your loss. I am sorry, you will receive both wages." Father moved to grab some coins.

"Where's mom?" I asked, sitting at the kitchen table. I motioned for Daran to sit, he nodded and sat as far away from me as he could.

"She's teaching night running." He muttered counting, "I sent the animal to get her. She should be here soon," He looked up and at the wall and focused, "Actually, she's on her way now." I nodded. He started to move again, and froze once again, "She's angry." He laughed, "She's heard about you little confession, Ashen." Daran looked lost.

"I guessed she would have." I laid my head on the table. There was a clinking of money and a vibration on the table.

"There you go son." My father said, there was a scratching of the chair on the floor, "I wouldn't go, Katsa will hunt you down. She knows what you know and she will be here in a few. She wants to talk to you." I just wanted him to leave. He needed to get out of here before I break into a million pieces.

There was a short warning of two stomps, the door was slammed open and my mother stood there. Her pink lips were a thin line, her uneven eyes narrowed and her short hair flying about her head.

"Ashen." She said, venom dripping from my name.

I was in so much trouble.

**_So, I made Daran out to be a A-hole. I didn't want that, so I tried to fix it. Sort of. Let me know what you think about it! _**

**_Alright! Tell me what you think about it please! Please review and/or PM me and let me know what you think! _**

**_I don't care if you think its the worst piece of work and that you could eat alphabet soup and vomit better work, let me know! (That's a horrible visual! XP)_**

**_Let me know what you think! _**

**_Okay, until next time!_**


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello beautiful people! I'm sorry it has taken me so long to upload. I'm a horrible writer for making y'all wait so long! School has taken up most of my time, and its killing me! Algebra 2 sucks! :P Anyway, if you don't hate me for not uploading you will after you read this chapter. :( Sorry..._

_Anyway, enjoy!_

Electric blue and green orbs shot through my soul and perced my heart and a cool sweat dripped down my spine.

"Hello, Mother." I said as my throat clenched. Her brow dipped in the center.

Father touched her shoulder gently, "Katsa." He whispered as if to calm her; which it did. "Take a seat, I'll get you a drink." She nodded, her eyes never leaving me.

The chair scraped as my father retreated to the kitchen. My mother sat with her hands folded in front of her with her elbows holding her up; her eyes closed.

"It wouldn't suprise me if word spread to your Godmother." She muttered at me. Her eyes opened to meet my own. "Your father and I had heard rumors all season. A young girl with my looks and eyes to match her parents." Her head shook in disappointment. My shoulders slumped and I took a deep breath.

"I am sorry." I said softly, the soft foot steps of my father echoed into the room. The only sound after that was the placement of the cup and my mother taking sips now and then.

"I do not know how we will protect you from this. Too many people know who you are. Too many people know what you can do."

I leaned forward to her, "Mother, I can take care of myself. You raised-"

My words were cut off by her slamming her hands on the table, and standing so violently that her chair flew behind her and her cup tipped to the side.

"YOU CAN NOT TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF! I LISTENED WHEN YOU SAID THAT YOU WANTED TO TRAVEL ALONE! AND NOW, NOW LOOK AT WHAT HAS BECOME OF IT! YOU COULDN'T HANDLE THE SIMPLE TASK OF TRAVELING HERE AND KEEPING YOURSELF HIDDEN!" My mother ment to say more, but my father silenced her by stepping in front of her. Many heated whispers were thrown around before my mother took a deep breath, picked up her chair and sat.

"Daran, please take the spare bedroom. The ship will not leave until dawn, so please take a bed for a few hours." Peaking at Daran, I saw him nod and stand, leaving as my father took him to his room.

"Mother-" I began, but I was cut off by her gentle voice.

"Ashen, go to bed. You have been through much. I love you. Goodnight. I will see you in the morning."

I stood and pushed my chair under, "I love you too, Mother. Goodnight."

The sound of my mothers' dripping tea is the only sound of comfort.

My room was as I left it the last time I had lived here. A few stuffed dollys and a pair of worn shoes. I moved to my window and pulled the curtain back. The midnight ocean met my eyes. It was more beautiful from the hill side rather than skating across it for the past few months. The moon dipped and waved across the ocean waters. Slipping off my shoes, I contemplated running to it for a night time swim. Energy sparked through my veins, raced by sadness.

I hadn't meant for anything to happen. Now here I am in Lienid having lost a friend, almost my life, and the love of my life. Not to mention the possibility that someone was plotting to have me killed or kidnapped. A tear dropping onto my hand where it sat on the railing.

I looked at the horizon and remembered my peaceful home in the mountains where nothing could touch me.

I relunctlly turned from the beautful, black ocean and to my bed where I sank and cried myself to sleep.

(~*~)

I awoke at dawn and watched the sun rise over the ocean. With my back to the door, I let the heat of the morning warm my face. The short knock at the door and my father's voice did not alarm me, it was routine of him to wake me every morning I was with him.

"Morning, beautiful." He said stopping behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see him holding a glass and a bowl of fruit. I moved to make room for him on the bed.

"Where's mother?" I asked after he sat and handed me some breakfast.

"She left about half hour ago to go to school. She'll be back at noon for a mid-day meal." Nodding, I took a grape and popped it into my mouth.

"Where is Daran?" I asked around the grape.

My father's eyes met my own, "He left just before day break. Left half of the coins on the table with a note saying he didn't fell right taking his fathers share."I nodded and chewed slowly.

"I figured as much." I whispered as I tried to keep the tears from my eyes.

"Tell me." My father demanded, his determined face on.

I laughed as the tears fell from my eyes, "You already know." I said wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I know, but I want to hear you say it." I nodded.

"I love him. More than I have loved anyone else. And I've lost him, because of what I am. Because of the secrets I kept. I knew it would happen and I didnt' tell him. I guess I wanted to believe I was normal so bad that I actually believed it. When the truth is I'm far from normal, and anything close to it." I sob escaped my lips. "I wish I could have done it earlier. He told me about what had happen to his family and how he moved past that, but I couldn't even tell him the truth about my parents from fear of his judgement. I shouldn't have wasted my time falling in love. Love is a useless emotion. It has gotten me nowhere, but broken hearted and sad." A laugh escaped me.

There was a moment of silence.

"Your mother and I wished with all our might for you to be un-Graced when we learned about you. It was the most difficult thing for us to think about. We escaped to Lienid to make sure you were safe when you were born. We had decided before arriving that you would be given for adoption because of your mothers' and my status. We knew you would be in danger. But when your mother saw your face," A smile alit his features, "she agreed with me that you, no matter if you were Graced or not, you could not be raised by anyone but us. We loved, and still do, you from the moment we saw you." I smiled.

"When your mother saw your eyes, she was frightened as was I. We were hoping that you would be an animal grace, but you proved to be more powerful. I was scared the moment your Grace appeared, but there was a pride that surfaced because you are so powerful and you can not be hurt as long as you live.

"As for love, it is not a useless emotion. It makes us weak, but weakness makes us stronger. I never thought I would have fallen for your mother, and then one day I looked at her and I knew, she was the only one for me. It took a little convencing for her to give me a chance, but when she did I have never been happier and I've kept every promise to her."

Leaning in to his shoulder, I looked up at him. "I wish I had a love like you and mother have."

He glanced down at me, "You do."

(~*~)

(Daran's POV)

I left before the sun had set because the thought of seening her face before I left would kill me. Here I am, sitting on the deck, headed back to the land that would lead me home and I was wishing for her smile and her laugh.

I feel as if I have made the biggest mistake of my life, and maybe I have. But my life is in Middluns where my mother and sisters wait for me to bring home money and news of where father is buried.

I left the other half of the payment because I knew Ashen would make me take it. Part of me hoped she would come to me and curse me for leaving it. But another part knows I hurt her as much as she hurt me, but I know I would forgive her for everything she lied to me about.

I try to forget her as I sit watching the horizon, and deep in my bones I know I'll never see her beautiful face again.

I'll never know the warmth of her arms around me as she burows deeper next to me.

I'll never have my breath taken away from me when she glances at me and the sun hits her face and makes her eyes shine like they are jewels.

I'll never taste her lips again.

I'll never know what could have been, because it will never happen.

I love her with everything I have.

**Please read this author's note:**

:D I know the ending sucks. _This is actually the end of the first part._ I'm not going to put the story under completed yet because I've started the first chapter of the next part. It begins three years later. Yeah, I know I broke them up, but please don't hate me. I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible. My computer finally gave up on me, but I have a better way of uploading so if I have time to write I'll upload.

Thank you all for hanging in there and giving this fanfiction a chance! I love you all! 

:*

Until next time! (WHICH WILL HOPEFULLY BE SOON!)


	16. Part 2  Chapter 1

_**Can you believe that 2011 is almost over? I can not! It just started!**_

_**Anyhooser! I hope this chapter is up to your expectations! **_

_**I just want to let you know the reason I haven't been updating so much is because in August I started in a Trade School and I was learning Admin Technologies, which pretty much required me to be on a computer for three hours everyday, plus my advanced classes, and I am in my districts orchestra group. I've been very busy and I just wanted to thank all of you for supporting me and being patient with me about not updating. But as of 2012, I will no longer be in a Trade School, seeing as I won't graduate next year because I'm behind on credits so now I need to catch up. (Lucky me.) **_

_**Now, here is chapter uno! of the second part of Deadly Grace. **_

_**Read on!**_

_**Three years later...**_

I should have been crying or dying inside when he left, but I knew it was the right thing for him. And that is what I've told myself everyday since. Just like that, I stood up and became an adult. Looking at my reflection now in the water makes me realize how far I've come from that day. The child like features have been removed with my face and the womanly boldness, that my mother has so gracefully passed down to me, now decorated my once lanky body. My wide eyes have formed into the almonds that my father has, despite our one different color.

I quickly wash the dirt off my face in the river in which I am starring. The horse, bastard animal, makes a sound of annoyance as I take my time.

I glare back at the animal, "Well, by all means, go ahead!" I throw my arm out in the direction towards the path.

There's a deep laugh coming from one of my companions, Milot, who was graced with foreshadowing. "Leave the animal alone, he's a old man." He laughed at my annoyance. The horse has been mine since I've started this journey. The horse, whose aged gracefully enough to allow him this last trip, has a problem with me. I know not what it is, but if he keeps with his ways I'll be eating horse instead of fish in the next town.

"Horse and cheese, between bread seems taster and taster every day." I mutter loud enough for the overgrown dog to hear as I resume my cleanliness mission.

"She doesn't mean that," Milot mutters the animal. I roll my eyes and mock him.

I met Milot in the most awkward of situations, for him. He had been dared to fight me, not that I knew it at the time. So with my mother and her class watching, we went around and around. By this time, I had learned to use my grace to an extent of not killing, and he knew when I was going to do something and how. We barely laid hands on each other during the fight. After us chasing each other for a hour, I lost my temper. I let him hit me one time, right in the cheek. Just as he touched me, I released enough of my grace to knock him to the ground.

Laying on his back with a weak arm covering his eyes, he asked, "What was that?" his breath leaving him quickly.

I laughed and brushed dirt off my hands, "Me winning, I believe." I held my hand to him to help him up, which he took gratefully, "The weariness should wear off soon, if it doesn't get to the medic because you're probably about to die." I laughed off his wide eyes, but continued that I was serious.

He held his hand out, "Milot," He stated.

"Ashen." I shook his hand. That was the beginning of a new friendship.

"You should respect him," Milot said as he stroked the horse's mane, "He could run you off course and kill you with a hoove." He joked as he looked back at me.

"I did, until he threw me off." I muttered wiping my face off with the tail of my shirt. "He hasn't liked me from day one." I thought for a minute, "Trade me horses?" I asked Milot, who laughed and said no. "Why not? He likes you!" I exclaimed as the animal snorted an inch from my face.

"Because he's mean." Milot laughed and headed back to the other few soldiers who were traveling with me.

I met the animal eye to eye, "You going to throw me off again?" I asked it, he shook his head. I nodded and took my time climbing on again. I guided him to face the others, "Is everyone ready?" A joint affirmative was yelled back at me. "Alright, lets try to meet the village by nightfall!" I yelled to my traveling party. I guided the horrid animal forward, and he bucked me off again.

(~*~)

Fortunately, we arrived at the village just after nightfall. Two of the soldiers took the horses to the stables, including Milots' whom I was riding, while the other three soldiers and I checked for rooms, which were available.

We separated into our separate rooms after a good meal. I laid across my bed with the piece of parchment that my father had received a week ago, and studied every word.

_Prince Greening of Lienid and Lady Katsa, _

_Please send aid for my youngest sister of five. She is Graced. I would not be asking for help, but it seems you have done this before. The Grace which she has, I do not have to confidence to say by letter, is something King Randa finds appealing and I fear for her safety. I would be greatly in your debt if you shall choose to help me. I live in the flat land south of Drowden City, just west of Estill and east of the last Middluns' Lakes. I ask that you send Ashen, she will protect my sister like no other. Thank you for your help if you choose to send it, and I understand if you do not._

_-Daran_

I read the last two sentences over and over again. He had asked for me to protect his sister. None of the men knew that I know the sender of the letter, minus Milot. He knew, though he does not like Daran, he's doing it for his sister, whose name I do not know.

I plan to protect her with my life, for it may come to that.

_**Alright, shoot it to me... The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly, I wanna know it. Tell-Me-What-You-Think!**_

_**Okay, I'm going to go now because my back hurts and I have a mountain of clean clothes that I need to tackel before I go to bed!**_

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR! **_

_**Until next time!**_


	17. Part 2 Chapter 2

Happy 2am! Anyway, this is a super late update.

I hope all of y'all are doing good! Thanks for everything!

Enjoy!

Another morning like every other. Wake up, splash water on my face, joke with the soldiers, glare at the horse, eat, mound and ride. I had even gone to beg the soldier to allow me to hunt, but he turned me down with a smile on his face. The only thing I am allowed to do is "what they ask." Or so the soldier in charge says. These soldiers are becoming a huge thorn in my side, and I've told them so at every available opportunity. Yet, sadly they do not go.

I am pulled out of my boredom as Milot moves to my left. "Good afternoon, Princess Ashen." He says with a mocking smile on his face.

I roll my eyes, "Knock the smile off your face before I knock the teeth out of your mouth." I mutter mirroring his facial expression. There was a snort from one of the soldiers, and I smile. "See, I told you I'm funny." I mutter the smile saying on my face.

"Being blunt and rude is not funny." He muttered the smile falling fast. I cannot help but laugh.

"How far are we away are we?" I ask impatiently, even when I had traveled before I had some type of entertainment.

Milot shrugged, "A good week or so, but if we don't make unnecessary stops then we should make it in five to six days." I nod, but keep my opinions to myself; when my mother and I travel we make the time of a teenage horse and a young man, meaning that five to six days that Milot speaks of means three or less.

"Any unnecessary stops in our future, oh wise one?" I tease him, his blue and red eye cutting sharply at me.

"Yes, I see a stop but not an unnecessary one. It's going to rain in three days and we will not be able to see a hand five inches in front of our eyes." I nod, not wanting to believe him.

(~*~)

Always believe Milot because his predictions came true. Eight hours into our day, the dark clouds came out of a clear blue sky and drowned us in our own clothes. We found the shelter of an abandoned barn that we are using to keep us dry and to make a small fire. Milot believes that it is supposed to let up in the morning, which we all hope it does, but sometimes he is wrong, but for arguments sake we are going to say that he's right, which he most likely is.

Sitting in a horse stall, Milot and I practice our card skills on each other. I made him swear not to use his gift, he promised but he's winning.

Cursing because of my next loss, I look at Milot who is dealing again, "You should play with my father. I bet the two of you would be playing for days." I laughed as my cards were once again horses shit.

Milot raised an eyebrow as he raised me twenty gold coins, "And why is that? Is he that good?" I nod, and he laughs, "He could at least taught you something about the game."

Glancing between the money and my cards like if I stared enough they would change, I say, "Yeah, but we were not around each other much. My mother took her school country wide by then and my father was dealing with his grace and such so he followed my mother. They tried to get me to learn to control my grace, but they were to afraid that I would turn against them." I shrugged, "but I guess I would have one day." I said, holding the pity tears inside; cursing womanhood through it all.

Gentle fingers touched my chin and pulled it up, I met the unmistakable eyes of Milot. Red and blue holding as much sympathy and care as any one person could hold, "You are not a killer. You are not a trader, you are beautiful." I try to look down, my cheeks burning Scarlett.

His lips become closer to me, and with hesitance he brushes his lips against my own. Relaxing into it, I feel all the love I felt for Daran rush forth and claim me as Milot did my lips. Everything I felt went into that kiss and as I pulled back, Milot with a smile and a slight blush, I realized they were for the wrong man.

Tell me what you think! I finished this in less than an hour! So please let me know what I did right and wrong, mainly wrong!


End file.
